Film zawsze się urywa w najlepszych momentach
by Kamisa
Summary: Pamiętacie początek Scandal Arcu, gdy Gin-san budzi się obok Otose? W tym fanficu jest podobnie, z tym wyjątkiem, że w pościel otulona jest Tsukuyou. Czy to kolejny, chamski żart przyjaciół, czy może jednak do czegoś doszło?


Gintoki obudził się. Pierwszym co pomyślał było: "Ja pierdzielę, moja głowa...". Czuł się tak, jakby właśnie ktoś próbował rozłupać mu czaszkę od środka. W dodatku w gardle czuł okropną suchość, a żołądek chciał się pozbyć swojej zawartości i nieprzyjemny posmak stawał się coraz intensywniejszy.

Zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i usiadł na łóżku. Zmiana pozycji spowodowała jedynie natężenie wszystkich symptomów. Przymknął powieki i przyłożył dłoń do czoła. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że coś mu nie pasuje. Od kiedy to w domu mają łóżko w stylu zachodnim?  
>Otworzył oczy i ujrzał przed sobą białą ścianę, na której wisiał obraz przedstawiający wychodzące z wody ryby. Dosłownie wychodzące, ponieważ miały nogi, a oprócz nich niektóre także włosy i ręce.<br>Gin przez chwilę wpatrywał się w obraz i doszedł do wniosku, że jego autor musi mieć niezłego dilera. Może gdyby podzielił się towarem, łatwiej by było znieść ten upierdliwy ból głowy...  
>Myślenie przychodziło Gintokiemu z trudem. Jego myśli nie chciały się układać w nic sensownego, a łączenie ze sobą faktów trwało tak długo, jak pieczenie sernika. Mmm... Sernik... Na myśl o jedzeniu, Ginowi zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej niedobrze.<br>No dobra. Na pewno nie jest w domu. Chyba że przeprowadzono tam gruntowny i szybki remont. Ale w takim razie, gdzie tak właściwie właśnie się znajduje...?  
>Powoli obrócił głowę w prawo, chcąc uniknąć większego bólu. Kolejna biała ściana, a gdy udało już mu się skupić, zauważył też znajdujące się na niej drzwi. Niepozorne, drewniane drzwi. Okej, czyli jest stąd jakieś wyjście. To już dobra wiadomość. Chyba powinien się stąd jak najszybciej zmywać, jeszcze się okaże, że ktoś będzie żądał od niego pieniędzy.<br>Wykonując wszelkie ruchy bardzo powoli i delikatnie udało mu się w końcu wstać. Mimo tego i tak zrobiło mu się czarno przed oczami i o mało co nie upadł. Stał przed chwilę nieruchomo, próbując siłą woli zmusić żołądek do uspokojenia. Ponieważ był całkowicie skupiony na wmawianiu sobie, że wcale nie chce mu się wymiotować, podskoczył, gdy usłyszał za sobą cichy szmer. Jakby coś się poruszyło pod pościelą.  
>Gintokiego od razu dopadły złe wspomnienia ze Scandal Arcu. Nie no, przecież tym razem tyle nie wypił prawda? Zaraz, właściwie... Co się wczoraj działo?<br>Zbladł, ze zgrozą uświadamiając sobie, że ma w pamięci wielką, czarną dziurę. Bardzo powoli odwrócił głowę, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie zobaczył za sobą Otose. Ani tym bardziej Hasegawy. Najlepiej by było, gdyby ten szmer był jedynie jego wymysłem.  
>Niestety. Po drugiej stronie ogromnego łóżka leżał ktoś okryty od stóp do głów kołdrą. Z postury można było wywnioskować, że była to kobieta (lub bardzo chudy mężczyzna).<br>Gin nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Wyciągnął rękę, by odsunąć kołdrę i poznać tożsamość tajemniczej osoby. Jego dłoń drżała, a na twarzy i karku zaczął pojawiać się pot.  
>Oi, jest źle, bardzo źle.<br>Nie, a może nie powinien tego robić? Może lepiej byłoby się zmyć jak najszybciej? Jeśli to jakaś prostytutka tym lepiej, nie będzie musiał jej płacić. A jeśli to ktoś znajomy, będzie udawać, że nie wie o co chodzi.  
>Cofnął się o krok, jednocześnie zabierając rękę, którą już prawie dotykał kołdry. Stanął na czymś miękkim. Podniósł stopę i spojrzał dół. To jego biała yukata. Podniósł ją z ziemi i rozejrzał się dookoła. Na podłodze leżała reszta jego ciuchów, a na sobie miał tylko różowe bokserki z truskawkami. Zaczął zbierać swoje ubrania, ale za każdym razem, gdy się schylał miał wrażenie, że zaraz to zawartość jego żołądka wyląduje na ziemi. Akurat podnosił buta, gdy usłyszał za sobą, jak leżąca na łóżku osoba poruszyła się.<p>

- Moja głowa... - usłyszał za sobą kobiecy głos.

Obrócił się i skrzyżował wzrok z siedzącą Tsukuyo.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę. Gin upuścił trzymanego buta, a z Tsukki zsunęła się pościel. Kobieta była naga. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę zrobiła się cała czerwona.

Ptaki zerwały się z dachów pobliskich budynków, słysząc przerażający krzyk Tsukuyo.

Gintoki szedł ulicą zamyślony, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczających go ludzi. Co prawda, było ich mało, ze względu na dość wczesną porę, ale i tak dla pochłoniętego myślami srebrnowłosego samuraja, nie istnieli oni wszyscy.

- Oi, oi, niedobrze... - mruknął do siebie po raz kolejny. Modlił się, aby nie został zabity, gdy tylko przekroczy próg mieszkania. Jeśli znowu chcą go wrobić tak jak ostatnio, pozabija ich wszystkich na miejscu. O tak, popamiętają go i już więcej nie przyjdą im do głowy takie durne pomysły.

Zatrzymał się nagle. A może nie powinien wracać teraz do domu? Może rzeczywiście to pułapka? Co robić w takim razie? Upić się znowu? Byłoby fajnie, ale nie miał aktualnie przy sobie ani grosza. To co w takim razie?

Zdesperowany pomyślał, że może powinien pójść na policję i poprosić, żeby go zamknęli na jakiś czas. Nie, to chyba jednak głupi pomysł.

- O, Gin-san! - usłyszał za sobą wołanie i odwróciwszy się ujrzał idącą w jego stronę resztę Yorozuyi. Shinpachi trzymał w dłoni reklamówkę z zakupami, a Kagura patrzyła przed siebie nieprzytomnie z podkrążonymi, zmęczonymi oczami. Człapiący obok niej Sadaharu nie wyglądał lepiej i co chwila ziewał.

„Cholera!" - wrzasnął w myślach Gintoki. „I co teraz!? Idą tu!" - z przerażeniem pomyślał o tyradzie, jaka się zaraz miała rozegrać. Jednak przyjrzawszy się swoim współpracownikom nie dojrzał najmniejszych oznak morderczych intencji.

- Dzień dobry, Gin-san – powiedział Shinpachi, zatrzymując się przed nim.

- Y-yo, Pattsan – odpowiedział niepewnie.

- Oi, Kagura, przywitaj się – upomniał dziewczynę Shinpachi.

- Nie będę się witać z kimś, kto wczoraj przepij naszą wypłatę – odparła dziewczyna wymijając Gintokiego.

- Przepraszam za nią – powiedział Shinpachi. - Razem z Sadaharu spała dziś u mnie, bo nie wróciłeś na noc do domu i musiała wcześnie wstać, bo siostra zaoferowała nam zrobienie śniadania...

Shinpachi zaczął wesoło trajkotać, a Gintoki wpuszczał jego słowa jednym uchem, a wypuszczał drugim.

„Nie zorientowali się!" - krzyknął radośnie w myślach. - „To znaczy, że tym razem to nie był ich durnowaty żart?"

- ... Tsukuyou-san, prawda?  
>- Co tam mówiłeś, Patsuan? - spytał Gintoki, wyrwany z myśli po usłyszeniu tego imienia.<br>- Proszę, Gin-san, zacznij wreszcie słuchać, gdy ktoś do ciebie mówi - skarcił go Shinpachi, otwierając drzwi od mieszkania. - Mówiłem, że wczoraj poszedłeś pomóc Tsukuyou-san.  
>"Pomóc?" - spytał sam siebie Gintoki. - "Pomóc w czym? W rozdziewi..." - nie chcąc kończyć tej myśli zaczął walić głową w ścianę.<br>- Gin-san! - krzyknął Shinpachi rzucając się do pomocy. Kagura i Sadaharu minęli go obojętnie. Dziewczyna rzuciła się na kanapę i od razu zasnęła, a jej ogromny pies ułożył się tuż obok na ziemi.  
>Gin nagle zatrzymał się, dotykając czołem ściany. Czuł, jak po twarzy spływa mu stróżka krwi. Nie słyszał wrzeszczącego Shinpachiego, ponieważ właśnie zaczęły powracać do niego wspomnienia z poprzedniego dnia.<br>Faktycznie, przyszła wczoraj Tsu... ONA, prosząc o pomoc w złapaniu jakiegoś złodzieja, który za bardzo rozgościł się w Yoshiwarze...  
>- Oi, Shinpachi, przynieś mi szklankę wody i jakiś zimny okład - powiedział do chłopaka, a sam ruszył w stronę swojego biurka. Usadowił się na krześle, wyciągając nogi. Dotknął czoła i spojrzał na swoje ubrudzone krwią palce. - Jakaś chusteczka też by się przydała! - krzyknął.<br>Gdy chłopak spełnił jego polecenie, otarł sobie twarz z krwi, wypił zawartość szklanki za jednym zamachem, a okład położył na czole. Poczuł się troszkę lepiej.

Tsukuyou usiadła przy toaletce w swoim pokoju. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze, ale szybko ukryła twarz w dłoniach, nie mogąc znieść widoku tych podkrążonych oczu i czerwonych policzków. Pod powiekami migały jej obrazy z dzisiejszego poranka. Im bardziej starała się je ukryć, zakopać w najdalszych zakamarkach umysłu, tym stawały się wyraźniejsze.  
>Jak w ogóle mogło dojść do czegoś takiego? Przecież poszła tylko prosić Yorozuyę o pomoc w śledztwie... Po za tym, to nawet nie był jej pomysł, tylko dziewczyn z Hyakki, które oczywiście nakręciła Hinowa. Yoshiwara sama potrafi rozwiązywać swoje problemy, nie musi co chwila wzywać swojego "wybawcę", prawda? Więc jak, powtarzam, jak, znalazła się z nim w jednym łó... To zbyt żenujące! Nie mogła nawet o tym myśleć. Miała ochotę zapaść się po ziemię i już nigdy nie wychodzić na światło dzienne.<br>Jęknęła. Jak mogła być taka głupia? Jak mogła dać się omamić jakiemuś facetowi? Przecież miała porzucić swoją kobiecość, a tymczasem...  
>No ale czemu akurat on! Jest przecież tylu innych mężczyzn na tym świecie! Co prawda wszyscy na końcu okazują się takimi samymi, parszywymi dupkami, no ale... Ale on jest dupkiem cały czas! W dodatku leniwym i bezużytecznym idiotą, który uważa się za samuraja... No po prostu jak!?<br>Podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi.  
>- Mama mówi, żebyś przyszła na śniadanie - usłyszała głos Seity.<br>- Zaraz przyjdę - odpowiedziała, dziwiąc się, że stać ją na tak spokojny głos.  
>Rozczesała i spięła włosy, starając się nie patrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Zdawało się jej, że każdy, kto tylko spojrzy w jej oczy, wyczyta z nich wszystko to, co chciała zapomnieć.<br>- Nee-san...  
>- Tak?<br>Otworzyła drzwi, za którymi wciąż stał Seita.  
>- No bo nie wróciłaś na noc do domu, więc martwiłem się, że coś ci się stało...<br>-Niepotrzebnie, załatwiałam sprawy Hyakki. Chodź, nie pozwólmy śniadaniu wystygnąć - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i potarmosiła włosy Seity. Chłopak obdarzył ją szerokim uśmiechem i pobiegł przodem.  
>Jego udało się oszukać, ale przecież to tylko dziecko. Dziecko, które i tak przeszło już bardzo wiele, więc nie powinien się martwić jeszcze o nią...<p>

Hinowa przywitała ją zupą miso i onigiri z nadzieniem.

- Podobno udało się wam złapać tego złodzieja - powiedziała, kładąc przed nią miskę.  
>-Tak? - spytała zdziwiona Tsukki, jednak szybko powtórzyła zdecydowanie: - Tak, tak, oczywiście, wyśmienita zupa! - rzuciła szybko i pochłonęła swoje śniadanie, by nie musieć już nic mówić.<br>- Podobno mieliście wczoraj małe przyjęcie z tego powodu - kontynuowała Hinowa. - Gdzie spałaś? Czemu nie wróciłaś?  
>Przez te pytanie Tsukuyou czuła się jak mała dziewczynka, której mama wypytuje się o wycieczkę szkolną.<br>- Dziękuję za posiłek! Muszę już iść do pracy! - wstała pośpiesznie.  
>- Oh, czyżby coś się stało? - spytała spokojnie Hinowa.<br>- Nie, nie, całkowicie nie. Wiesz, chciałabym się jak najszybciej zająć tym złodziejem...  
>- Ale przecież już go odstawiliście na policję?<br>- Co? Ach, tak, jasne, że to tak...  
>Tsukuyou wyczuła na sobie podejrzliwe spojrzenie Hinowy.<br>- Seita, możesz zostawić nas same? - chłopak wpakował do buzi jeszcze jedno onigiri, obdarzył Tsukki zaciekawionym spojrzeniem i wyszedł. Gdy zasunął za sobą drzwi, Hinowa powiedziała:  
>- Jesteś przywódczynią Hyakki, Tsukuyo. Mówisz, że pozbyłaś się swojej kobiecości, ale nie znaczy to, że musisz ze wszystkim radzić sobie sama. Powiedz mi, jeśli coś cię trapi.<br>- Ale przecież nic mi nie jest - odpowiedziała chyba zbyt pośpiesznie. - A teraz wybacz mi, ale muszę iść do pracy.  
>Tsukki wyminęła Hinowę, nie patrząc w jej oczy.<br>- Pamiętaj, że możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim - powiedziała Hinowa. Tsukki zatrzymała się na chwilę przy drzwiach. Obróciła się z fałszywym uśmiechem na ustach.  
>- Naprawdę, nic się nie stało.<p>

- Gin-san... Gin-san! - głos Shinpachiego brzmiał, jakby dobywał się z głębokiej studni. Gin niechętnie uchylił powieki i zobaczył przed sobą zirytowaną twarz chłopaka.  
>- Czego?<br>- Już dawno minęło południe, a ty nadal nic nie zrobiłeś! Miałeś naprawić telewizor, bo ostatnio się popsuł!  
>- Zamknij się, brzmisz jak stara żona - mruknął Gintoki. Mimo to ziewnął, przeciągnął się i wstał ze swojego krzesła. Poruszył głową raz w jedną i raz w drugą stronę. Przy każdym ruchu strzykało mu w karku. Następnie położył rękę na biodrze, a drugą uniósł nad głowę i zaczął się rozciągać. Gdy skończył, poszedł położyć się na kanapę.<br>- Co ty wyprawiasz!?  
>- Ciszej Shinpachi - upomniał go Gintoki. Głowa go już nie bolała, ale wolał jednak jeszcze chwilę się przespać. - Nie wiesz, że dzieci potrzebują 12 godzin snu na dobę?<br>- Ale ty nie jesteś dzieckiem! Masz ponad dwadzieścia lat, a głupi kapeć jest bardziej przydatny od ciebie!  
>-Tak, tak, mamo... - powiedział Gin i schował głowę między ramionami. Leżał na brzuchu i czuł, jak prostują mu się wszystkie mięśnie, zesztywniałe od spania na krześle. Przestawał już słyszeć Shinpachiego, jego myśli zwolniły, zapadał sen.<br>- Nie tak cię wychowałam! - wrzasnęła niespodziewanie Kagura.  
>W pierwszej chwili Gin pomyślał, że umiera. Zginie na tej śmierdzącej sosem sojowym i mokrym psem kanapie. Co za żałosna śmierć dla głównego bohatera popularnej mangi Jumpa.<br>- Złaź ze mnie, idiotko! - krzyknął, zrzucając z siebie Kagurę.  
>Dziewczyna z gracją wykonała salto w powietrzu i wylądowała na stole. Zrobiła zatroskaną minę, oparła dłoń na policzku i zawyła teatralnym głosem:<br>- A taki dobry chłooopak był! Kyoko-chan ostrzegała, by nie dawać dziecku tyle słodyczy, bo wyrośnie na bezrobotnego ze srebrną trwała! - załamała ręce i rozpaczliwie wykrzyknęła: - Oj biedna ja! Mieć takiego darmozjada na utrzymaniu!  
>- Jaka Kyoko-chan!? Wskoczyłaś mi na plecy! Chciałaś mi złamać kręgosłup, idiotko!?<br>Kagura splunęła na podłogę, co wywołało oburzenie u Shinpacheigo, który dopiero co skończył sprzątać, i zeskoczyła ze stołu.  
>- Byłoby o jednego karalucha mniej na świecie - powiedziała cicho do siebie.<br>- Więc chciałaś mnie zabić!  
>- Nie, chciałam cię tylko obudzić.<br>- Kłamiesz! Chodź tu, ty mała...  
>- Uspokójcie się oboje! - krzyknął Shinpachi i po chwili leżał na podłodze, starając się zatamować krwotok, z nie daj Boże, złamanego nosa. - Za co!? Czemu ja!?<br>Gin i Kagura opuścili uniesione pięści, splunęli i usiedli na kanapie, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
>- Oi, mówię coś do was!<br>- Zamknij się, Shinpachi - powiedziała Kagura. - Jesteś za głośno.  
>- Właśnie, Patt-san. Wyluzuj - zawtórował jej Gintoki.<br>- Już się pogodziliście!?  
>Shinpachi obserwował, jak Gin i Kagura jednocześnie dłubią w nosie, oglądają swoje znaleziska, a potem wycierają o siebie nawzajem.<br>- Jesteście obrzydliwi.

- A więc?  
>- Hmmm?<br>- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? - spytał Shinpachi.  
>- Z czym?<br>- Tsukuyou-san.  
>Na czoło Gina wstąpił pot. A więc wie?<br>- N-niby czemu miałbym coś z nią robić? - spytał, zasłaniając twarz czytanym właśnie Jumpem.  
>- Proszę cię, Gin-san... Nie powinieneś jej jakoś przeprosić?<br>Przeprosić? Czyli jednak ta niepozorna menda i szuja cały czas wiedziała, tylko się do tego nie przyznawała? I jeszcze pewnie miała z tego niezły ubaw co?  
>- Niby za co miałbym ją przepraszać? - postanowił nie dać nic po sobie poznać. Nic z niego nie wyduszą, nie powie nic bez adwokata! Chwila, przecież nie stać go na adwokata...<br>- W sumie, to może i masz racje... Może to ja powinienem przeprosić... - powiedział Shinpachi. - W końcu te czekoladki przyniosła moja siostra...  
>- Chwila, jakie znowu czekoladki? I za co przepraszać?<br>- Tsukki upiła się wisienkami w likierze - oznajmiła Kagura. - Tymi, które przyniosła Otae.  
>- Dlatego pomyślałem, że powinniśmy przeprosić Tsukuyou-san, że to przez nas znalazła się w takim stanie.<br>Gintokiemu zaczęło coś świtać. W głowie zaczęły mu się pojawiać pojedyncze obrazy. Puste opakowanie czekoladek. Butelka sake. Budka telefoniczna. Jej lśniące oczy.  
>- Tsukki jest naprawdę beznadziejna. Upić się czekoladkami...<br>- Nie każdy może pić, Kagura-chan. Zrozumiesz to, gdy będziesz starsza.  
>- Na pewno nie będę tak żałosnym dorosłym. Będę piękną i seksowną żoną szefa mafii, dzięki któremu zawładnę całym Edo i...<br>- Zamknij się - powiedział Gintoki, uderzając ją w głowę. - Nie mogę się przez ciebie skupić.  
>Dziewczyna niespodziewanie chwyciła jego dłoń i używając swojej nadludzkiej siły przerzuciła nad sobą. Uderzenie o podłogę pozbawiło Gina powietrza. Zakręciło mu się w głowie.<p>

Przypomniał sobie wszystko.

- A więc? - Spytał Gintoki, dłubiąc w uchu. - Czemu niby mamy ci pomóc?  
>- Nie mnie, tylko Yoshiwarze - odpowiedziała Tsukuyou, poirytowana już tą całą rozmową. Wcale nie chciała tu przychodzić, przecież od początku wiedziała, że ten leniwy dupek nigdzie się nie ruszy.<br>- Gin-san, powinieneś iść z Tsukuyou-san - powiedział Shinpachi. - Przecież chodzi tylko o jakiegoś złodzieja.  
>- Nic nie rozumiesz, Patsuan. Tu nie chodzi o to, że ja nie chcę iść. Ja nie mogę się pojawić w Yoshiwarze.<br>- A to niby czemu?  
>- Bo nie mam pieniędzy.<br>- Nie masz iść się tam zabawiać tylko pomóc w śledztwie!  
>- Taaa, ale widzisz... - powiedział Gintoki wyciągając palec z ucha i próbując pozbyć się wosku zza paznokcia. - Mój mały przyjaciel już dawno nie był używany...<br>- Gin-san, proszę, przestań się pogrążać - Shinpachi westchnął, widząc jak jego pracodawca wyciera palec o głowę siedzącej obok Kagury.  
>- Widać, że na darmo przebyłam tą całą drogę - oznajmiła Tsukuyou wstając.<br>- Wybacz, Tsukki - odezwała się Kagura. - Gin-chan nie może z tobą iść, bo stracił wszystkie nasze pieniądze, gdy razem z Madao bawił się kulkami.  
>- Nie słuchaj jej! - krzyknął Gin, zasłaniając Kagurze usta. - To nie tak, po prostu horoskop mówił, że to będzie mój szczęśliwy dzień, więc poszliśmy na pachinko... AŁA! - Kagura wbiła swoje zęby w dłoń Gina. - Co ty wyprawiasz!?<br>- Przepraszam za nich, Tsukuyou-san - powiedział Shinpachi, ignorując coraz bardziej zagorzałą kłótnię. - Wybacz też, że przyszłaś tu na daremno.  
>- Nie szkodzi. I tak nie spodziewałam się pomocy. Prawdę mówiąc, był to pomysł Hinowy.<br>- Ach, tak? Proszę, poczęstuj się czekoladkami. Moja siostra je przyniosła. Właściwie, możesz je wziąć - stwierdził Shinpachi, podsuwając jej otwartą już bombonierkę – Lekarz powiedział, że Gin-san powinien ograniczyć cukier, więc tylko by się zmarnowały.  
>Tsukuyou podziękowała. Od rana miała ochotę na słodycze, więc od razu wzięła dwie czekoladki, a resztę postanowiła oddać Seicie.<br>- Uspokójcie się oboje! - krzyknął Shinpachi, widząc, co się dzieje na kanapie na przeciwko. Kagura jakoś wdrapała się na ramiona Gina i szarpiąc go za włosy domagała się swojej wypłaty.  
>Do Tsukuyou nie docierało ani to, ani nieprzystojące facetowi piski Gintokiego. Było jej tak dobrze, tak ciepło w środku. Głowa zdawała się lżejsza, a wszystkie zmysły nieco przytępione.<br>Wstała, lekko się chwiejąc, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Kierowana instynktem i niezachwianą pewnością ruszyła do kuchni. Chyba nigdy nie była bardziej pewna niż w tym momencie. Wiedziała, po prostu wiedziała, że w kuchni znajdzie jakiś alkohol.  
>Tymczasem Shinpachiemu udało się rozdzielić i zbesztać Gina i Kagurę. Dopiero, gdy zrobiło się cicho, zauważyli brak Tsukuyou.<br>- Pewnie wyszła, bo zachowałeś się jak dziecko, gdy powinieneś iść jej pomóc.  
>- Nie wiesz, że mężczyźni do końca życia pozostają małymi chłopcami? - odpowiedział Shinpachiemu Gintoki.<br>- Fuj! - krzyknęła Kagura, poczęstowawszy się bombonierką. - Z jakimś ohydnym alkoholem - stwierdziła i wypluła czekoladkę na dłoń. Podstawiła ją pod nos Sadaharu, który skrzywił się i odwrócił łeb. - Nawet Sadakaru nie chce tego zjeść, może wy chcecie? - spytała wyciągając rękę w stronę stojących bez ruchu chłopaków.  
>- Shinpachi, powiedz, że nie dałeś Tsukuyou tych czekoladek.<br>- Nie wiedziałem, że są z alkoholem...  
>- Gintoki-kun...<br>Do pokoju wróciła Tsukki, w jeden ręce ściskając rozpoczętą butelkę sake, a drugą podpierając się o ścianę. Głowę miała spuszczoną, a pojedyncze pasemka włosów zaczęły odstawać na wszystkie strony.  
>- Gintoki- kun... - powtórzyła, tym razem głośniej.<br>- Chyba nie mam wyjścia... - mruknął pod nosem Gin. - Shinpachi, Kagura, odprowadzę ją do domu - oznajmił.  
>Ostrożnie podszedł do Tsukuyou. Gdy był już na wyciągnięcie ręki, nagle zatrzymał się, gdy kobieta uniosła głowę, ukazując błyszczące oczy, zaróżowione policzki i uchylone usta.<p>

- Gintoki-kun... - wyszeptała. - … TY CHUJUUUU! - wykrzyknęła niespodziewanie, jednocześnie waląc z pieści zaskoczonego Gina. Wybuchnęła szaleńczym śmiechem i pociągnęła łyk z butelki.

Gin szedł za Tsukuyou jak małe dziecko, które musi wracać z imprezy z pijanym rodzicem. Wszystkie jej słowa wpadały mu do głowy jednym uchem, a wylatywały drugiej. Chciał jak najszybciej odstawić ją do Yoshiwary i mieć już spokój. Może wybierze się na drinka... a nie, nie ma pieniędzy... Może uda mu się znaleźć jakieś drobne pod maszyną z napojami, pójdzie do salonu pachinko i tam zbije fortunę... Tak, to jest plan idealny.  
>Gintoki pomyślał, że właściwie, to jest mu już wszystko jedno. Może nawet lepiej by było, gdyby Tsukuyou upiła się jeszcze bardziej. Straciłaby przytomność i w spokoju odniósłby ją do Yoshiwary.<br>Co jak co, ale pijana Kurtyzana Śmierci potrafiła być irytująca i przerażająca. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy tylko weszła do sklepu uciekli z niego wszyscy klienci. Gintoki zbyt późno zorientował się w jej zamiarach. Przedarł się przez spanikowany tłum i wszedł do monopolowego.  
>- W snach! - usłyszał nagle krzyk Tsukuyou, a zaraz potem poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego ląduje na nim.<br>Zrzucił z siebie sprzedawcę, usiadł i zobaczył, jak kobieta usiłuje przejść przez ladę by dostać sie do półki z alkoholami. Chciał jej w tym przeszkodzić, jednak wtedy zauważył porozrzucane wokoło rzeczy, które wypadły pewnie sprzedawcy.  
>Portfel, jakieś dokumenty, ozdobny grzebyk do włosów, damskie majtki, wizytówki z Yoshiwary...<br>Nim zdążył cokolwiek wywnioskować usłyszał głośny huk. Tsukki spadł z lady, zwalając z niej kasę. Po chwili kobieta zaczęła kląć i podniosła się, wyciągając, ukrytą pod ladą, należącą pewnie do sprzedawcy torbę. Wyjęła z niej garść portfeli i zaczęła nimi wymachiwać.  
>- To rzeczy naszych klientów! - krzyknęła.<br>Gintoki odwrócił się akurat w momencie, gdy sklepikarz usiłował uciec na czworaka.  
>- Nie pozwolę ci! - oznajmiła Tsukuyou i rzuciła w jego stronę kunaiami. Dwa go trafiły, a trzeci...<br>Gintoki dotknął tyłu swojej głowy i wyczuł krew.. Pośpiesznie odrzucił kunaia. Rozejrzał się. Klienci już dawno opuścili sklep, więc przynajmniej nikt tego nie widział.  
>Tsukuyou ponownie próbowała przedostać się przez ladę. Tym razem szło jej nieco lepiej i udało się jej bezboleśnie wylądować po drugiej stronie. To już był sukces, więc postanowiła uczcić go łykiem sake.<br>Tymczasem Gintoki dopadł sprzedawcę. Nogą docisnął go do ziemi, a do szyi przystawił koniec miecza.  
>- Oi, czy to ty jesteś tym złodziejem? - apytał. - Albo przyznasz się mnie, albo będziesz miał zaraz spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z tą pijaną gorylicą... Piękną kobietę - poprawił się, gdy dostał kunaiem w tył głowy.<br>- Prze-przepraszam! Ja-ja-ja n-nie chciałem! - wyjąkał sprzedawca.  
>- Nie chcieć to mógł twój ojciec cię spłodzić.<br>- Ja-ja o-o-oddam w-wszystko, ty-ty-tylko zo-zostawcie mnie!  
>- Myślisz, że możesz się wykupić i nie ponieść żadnej odpowiedzialności?<br>Gin schylił się, a koniec miecza napierał teraz na szyję sprzedawcy.

- To zależy o jakiej kwocie rozmawiamy... - powiedział, ale nim zdążył ustalić cokolwiek został powalony przez Tsukuyou. Nie złapał równowagi, więc padł na ziemię, a kobieta usiadła na nim i zaczęła okładać pięściami.  
>W tym czasie sprzedawca zwietrzył kolejną okazję ucieczki. Zdążył jedynie zrobić parę kroków na czworaka, gdy to jego dopadła Tsukki. Wyglądała jak dziki zwierz, który właśnie złapał swoją ofiarę. Gin chciał ją odciągnąć, ale zaczęła na niego syczeć niczym rozzłoszczona kotka. Wtedy dał sobie spokój i poszedł zadzwonić po policję, by zgarnęli przestępcę. Znalazłszy jeszcze trochę pieniędzy zatelefonował do Yorozuyi, by przekazać im, że udało się złapać złodzieja, ale dojście do Yoshiwary może jeszcze trochę zająć.<br>- Nie czekajcie na mnie z kolacją - oznajmił na koniec rozmowy.  
>- Przecież w lodówce i tak nie ma nic do je... - Odłożył słuchawkę olewając Shinpachiego. Póki co ma na głowie większy problem niż para głodnych dzieciaków.<br>Wróciwszy do sklepu zastał nieprzytomnego sprzedawcę na podłodze oraz Tsukki... Chwila, gdzie ona? Nie uciekła chyba, co? Oi niee... Mógł ją zostawić na pastwę losy i nie odprowadzić jej do domu... Zachowywanie się jak na bohatera Jumpa przystało jeszcze nigdy się nie płaciło.  
>Rozejrzał się po sklepie. Było nienaturalnie cicho. Może uciekła?<br>Nagle usłyszał dźwięk spadającej butelki. Ruszył w stronę lady. Nachylił się, by zobaczyć co jest za nią i został porwany przez jakiegoś dziwnego, blond stwora. Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, leżał już na ziemi, a ktoś przystawił mu do ust butelkę i zmuszał do picia sake. Początkowo się wyrywał, jednak z łyku na łyk alkohol stawał się smaczniejszy, a i jemu było wszystko jedno. Dlatego nie poczuł nawet, gdy Tsukuyou wyciągnęła ze sklepu i zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę najbliższego hotelu.

- Gin-san...?  
>Gintoki uniósł wzrok i natrafił na zmartwione spojrzenie Shinpachiego.<br>- Coś się stało?  
>- Nic... Nic się nie stało... - odpowiedział.<br>Nie pamiętał co się zdarzyło po opuszczeniu sklepu. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nic się stało... A może lepiej by było, gdyby jednak stało się "coś"?  
>- Idę się przejść – powiedział.<p>

Spacerowała ulicami Yoshiwary, która o tej porze wyglądała jeszcze jak zwykłe miasteczko. Dopiero po zmierzchu przeobrazi się w dzielnicę czerwonych latarni. Do tego czasu przywódczyni Hyakki nie miała zbyt wiele do roboty.

Powinna iść na policję by samej przesłuchać tego złodzieja i odebrać mu skradzione rzeczy. Najchętniej sama wymierzyłaby mu karę, ale pewnie skoro już trafił do aresztu raczej tak łatwo go nie oddadzą. Może to i dobrze? Przynajmniej ma o jeden kłopot mniej.

Droga na posterunek zajęła jej sporo czasu. Starała się nie myśleć, o tym co zdarzyło się rano, a już szczególnie o tym, co prawdopodobnie stało się w nocy. Z tego wszystkiego nie mogła nawet w myślach wymówić jego imienia. Tak bardzo chciała się łudzić, że to wszystko był sen...

Zatrzymała się w pół kroku. On zrobił tak samo. Znieruchomiał z palcem w uchu. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, nie wypowiadając żadnego słowa. Bo i co mieli sobie powiedzieć?

Tsukuyou pierwsza spuściła wzrok. Nie chciała zawrócić, więc postanowiła po prostu go minąć i udać się na policję, tak jak planowała.

Serce waliło jej, jakby miało wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej. Do tego czuła gorąc na twarzy, a ręce zaczęły się jej pocić. Nie patrz na niego, nie patrz na niego, nie patrz na niego...

- Stój – powiedział Gintoki, wyciągając rękę i blokując jej tym samym przejście.

Zatrzymała się, ale nadal wzrok wbity miała w ziemię.

- Dwa miliony – wyszeptała. - Jako kurtyzana śmierci jestem warta dwa miliony, więc...

- Popatrz na mnie.

Podniosła wzrok. Spojrzała w czerwone oczy Gintokiego, teraz poważne i zdecydowane.

- Czego? - burknęła. Chciała go odstraszyć, by dał jej spokój.

- Chciałem cię przeprosić. Miałem odprowadzić cię spokojnie do domu...

- Zapomnij – przerwała mu. - Daj już spokój i zapomnij, dobra?

Znowu odwróciła wzrok.

- Problem w tym, że ja nie mam co zapominać, bo praktycznie nic nie pamiętam... - mruknął Gintoki.

- To super. W takim razie zapłać te dwa miliony i będzie po wszystkim – powiedziała. Drżącymi rękami wyciągnęła swoją fajkę. Miała wrażenie, że może rozpłakać się w każdej chwili. Tak bardzo nie chciała odbywać tej rozmowy, patrzeć na niego, słuchać jego głosu, czuć jego zapach...

- Proszę, skończ już udawać, że nic cię to nie obchodzi – oznajmił nagle Gintoki, nie co głośniej, niż zamierzał. - Możesz sobie wmawiać, że pozbyłaś się swojej kobiecości, że chcesz poświęcić się swojej pracy, że nie masz czasu dla mężczyzn i nie chcesz się im podobać. Ale to wszystko nie prawda. Jesteś piękna, więc... więc... - Gin zmieszał się. Odwrócił się, ukrywając róż na policzkach. - Więc poczekaj na przelew, postaram się jakoś wykombinować te dwa miliony.

Ruszył w drogę powrotną. Bezsensu to wszystko mówił. Powinien się zamknąć i...

Zatrzymał się, gdy Tsukki chwyciła go za rękaw.

- Ja... przepraszam – powiedziała cicho. - To wszystko przeze mnie. Za szybko się upijam, więc zapomnij o tych pie...

Błyskawicznie się odwrócił i przerwał jej długim pocałunkiem.

- Może tym razem zróbmy to tak, by pamiętać? - wyszeptał do jej ucha i razem ruszyli w stronę hotelu miłości.


End file.
